wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LIV
W chwili gdy król mówił, iż wojewoda wileński może już stoi przed sądem bożym, mówił jakoby duchem proroczym, bo w owym czasie sprawa tykocińska była już rozwiązana. Dnia 25 grudnia pan wojewoda witebski Sapieha tak był już pewien zdobycia Tykocina, że sam do Tyszowiec wyjechał poleciwszy panu Oskierce prowadzenie dalszych prac oblężniczych. Z ostatnim szturmem kazał na powrót swój, rychło mający nastąpić, czekać; zebrawszy zaś co znaczniejszych oficerów tak mówił: — Doszły mnie słuchy, iż między towarzystwem jest zamiar zaraz po zdobyciu zamku księcia wojewodę wileńskiego na szablach roznieść... Owoż, gdyby się zamek pod mą niebytność poddał, co być może, oświadczam waszmościom, iż najsurowiej zakazuję na zdrowie księcia następować. Odbieram ci ja wprawdzie listy od takich osób, o których się waszmościom ani śni, abym dostawszy go nie żywił... Ale ja nie chcę słuchać tych rozkazów, co czynię nie z żadnej kompasji, bo jej zdrajca niewart, ale że nad gardłem jego nie mam prawa i wolę go przed sejm na sąd postawić, aby dla potomnych był stąd przykład, że ni wielkość rodu, ni żadne urzędy zdrady takowej i winy odkupić ani przed karą publiczną zasłonić go nie zdołają. W ten sens mówił pan wojewoda, jeno jeszcze dłużej, bo o ile był zacny, o tyle miał tę słabość, że mając się za mówcę lubił przy każdej okazji obszernie się wysławiać i słuchał z lubością własnych słów, przymykając przy piękniejszych sentencjach oczy. — To muszę sobie chyba dobrze prawą rękę w wodzie wymoczyć — odparł na to pan Zagłoba — gdyż okrutnie mnie swędzi... Wszelako to tylko powiem, że gdyby Radziwiłł mnie w swoją moc dostał, pewnie by z moją głową do zachodu słońca nie czekał. Wie on dobrze, kto w znacznej części to sprawił, że go wojska opuściły; wie dobrze, kto go ze Szwedami nawet poróżnił... Ale za to ja nie wiem, czemu mam być pobłażliwszy dla niego, niźli on byłby dla mnie? — Bo nie przy waści komenda i słuchać musisz — odrzekł z powagą wojewoda. — Że słuchać muszę, to prawda, ale dobrze czasem i Zagłoby posłuchać... Śmiele też to mówię, że gdyby Radziwiłł mnie posłuchał, gdym go do obrony ojczyzny ekscytował, nie byłby dziś w Tykocinie, jeno w polu, na czele wszystkich wojsk litewskich. — Zali to waści się zdaje, że buława w złych rękach? — Tego nie godzi mi się powiedzieć, bom ją sam w te ręce włożył. Miłościwy pan nasz, Joannes Casimirus, ma tylko mój wybór potwierdzić, nic więcej. Uśmiechnął się na to wojewoda, bo lubił pana Zagłobę i jego krotofile. — Panie bracie — rzekł — tyś zgnębił Radziwiłła, tyś mnie uczynił hetmanem... i wszystko twoja zasługa. Pozwólże mnie teraz jechać spokojnie do Tyszowiec, aby też i Sapieha mógł w czymś przysłużyć się ojczyźnie. Pan Zagłoba wziął się w boki i zamyślił się przez chwilę, jakby rozważał, czy ma pozwolić, czy nie pozwolić; na koniec okiem łysnął, głową kiwnął i rzekł z powagą: — Jedź, wasza miłość, spokojnie. — Bóg zapłać za permisję! — odpowiedział śmiejąc się wojewoda. Zawtórowali wodzowi śmiechem inni oficerowie, on zaś istotnie począł się zbierać, bo kolasa stała już pod oknami gotowa, więc żegnał się ze wszystkimi, dając każdemu instrukcję, co ma pod jego niebytność czynić; wreszcie zbliżywszy się do pana Wołodyjowskiego rzekł: — Waść, na wypadek zdania się zamku, będziesz mi odpowiadał za zdrowie wojewody, tobie tę funkcję powierzam. — Wedle rozkazu! włos mu z głowy nie spadnie! — odrzekł mały rycerz. — Panie Michale — rzekł do niego pan Zagłoba po odjeździe wojewody — ciekaw jestem, jakie to osoby nalegają na naszego Sapia, by Radziwiłła, dostawszy, nie żywił? — Skąd mam wiedzieć! — odrzekł mały pan. — Czyli powiadasz, że czego ci cudza gęba do ucha nie powie, tego ci własny dowcip nie podszepnie. Prawda jest! Ale muszą to być znaczne jakieś persony, skoro mogą panu wojewodzie rozkazy dawać. — Może sam król? — Król? Króla gdyby pies ukąsił, zaraz by mu przebaczył i jeszcze by mu sperkę dać kazał. Takie już u niego serce! — Nie będę się o to z waćpanem spierał, ale przecie powiadali, że na Radziejowskiego bardzo się zawziął. — Naprzód każdemu przytrafi się zawziąść, exemplum: moja na Radziwiłła zawziętość; po wtóre, jakże to się zawziął, kiedy zaraz synów jego wziął w opiekę, że i ojciec lepszy by nie był! Złote to serce i mniemam, że prędzej to królowa jejmość przeciw gardłu radziwiłłowskiemu instancję wnosi. Godna pani, ani słowa, ale białogłowska u niej fantazja, a to wiedz, że gdy się białogłowa przeciw tobie zaweźmie, choćbyś się w szparę w podłodze skrył, jeszcze cię igłą stamtąd wydłubie. Na to westchnął pan Wołodyjowski i odparł: — Za co by się tam która miała na mnie zawzinać, skorom żadnej nigdy w życiu nie zahaczył! — Ale rad byś, ale rad byś! Dlatego to, choć w jeździe służysz, tak zapamiętale na mury tykocińskie piechotą leziesz, bo myślisz, że tam nie tylko Radziwiłł, ale i Billewiczówna siedzi. Znają cię, niecnoto! Jakże? jeszcześ jej sobie z głowy nie wybił? — Był taki czas, żem ją sobie całkiem z głowy wybił, i sam Kmicic, gdyby tu był obecny, musiałby przyznać, żem po kawalersku sobie postąpił nie chcąc iść wbrew jej sentymentom, raczej swoją konfuzję w niepamięć puszczając; ale tego nie ukrywam, że jeśli ona jest teraz w Tykocinie, jeśli mi Bóg pozwoli znów ją z opresji ratować, to będę w tym widział wyraźną wolę Opatrzności. Na Kmicica baczyć nie potrzebuję, bom mu w niczym nie powinien, a żywie we mnie nadzieja, iż gdy dobrowolnie od niej odszedł, to go musiała do tej pory zapomnieć i nie przygodzi mi się, co się dawniej przygodziło. Tak rozmawiając doszli do kwatery, w której zastali dwóch panów Skrzetuskich, pana Rocha Kowalskiego i pana dzierżawcę z Wąsoszy. Nietajno było w wojsku, po co pan wojewoda witebski pojechał do Tyszowiec, więc rycerze cieszyli się wzajem, że powstaje związek tak cnotliwy na obronę ojczyzny i wiary. — Inny już wiatr w całej Rzeczypospolitej wieje — rzekł pan Stanisław— a chwalić Boga, Szwedom w oczy. — Od Częstochowy on powiał — odrzekł na to pan Jan. — Wczoraj były wiadomości, że się klasztor jeszcze trzyma i coraz mocniejsze szturmy odpiera... Nie daj, Matko Najświętsza, by nieprzyjaciel mógł pohańbić Twój przybytek! Tu pan Rzędzian westchnął i rzekł: — Bo oprócz obrazy boskiej ile by to zacnych skarbów poszło w nieprzyjacielskie ręce! Jak człek o tym pomyśli, to mu i strawa przez gardło nie chce przechodzić. — Wojsko aż się do szturmu rwie, że trudno ludzi utrzymać — rzekł pan Michał. — Wczoraj Stankiewiczowa chorągiew bez komendy i bez drabin ruszyła, bo powiadają tak: jak z tym zdrajcą skończymy, to Częstochowie na odsiecz pójdziem. I co który Częstochowę wspomni, to zaraz wszyscy poczynają zgrzytać i w szable trzaskać. — Bo i po co nas tu tyle chorągwi stoi, kiedy i połowy byłoby na Tykocin dosyć — rzecze pan Zagłoba. — Upór to pana Sapiehy, nic więcej. Nie chce mnie słuchać, żeby pokazać, jako i bez mojej rady coś potrafi, a to sami widzicie, że jak tylu ludzi jedną zamczynę oblega, to tylko sobie nawzajem przeszkadzają, bo dostępu dla wszystkich nie masz. — Eksperiencja wojskowa przez waćpana mówi, nie można rzec! — odpowiedział pan Stanisław. — Aha! co? Mam głowę na karku? — Wuj ma głowę na karku! — zawołał nagle pan Roch i nastroszywszy wąsy począł poglądać po obecnych, jakby szukając takiego, co by mu zaprzeczył. — Ale i pan wojewoda ma głowę — odrzekł pan Jan Skrzetuski — i jeśli tyle chorągwi tu stoi, to dlatego że jest obawa, żeby książę Bogusław z odsieczą bratu nie przybył. — To posłać z parę lekkich chorągwi na pustoszenie Prus elektorskich — rzekł Zagłoba — skrzyknąć kupę luda na ochotnika między gminem. Sam bym pierwszy poszedł pruskiego piwa popróbować. — W zimę piwo na nic, chyba grzane — rzekł pan Michał. — To dajcie wina albo gorzałki lub miodu — odpowiedział Zagłoba. Inni również okazali ochotę, więc pan dzierżawca z Wąsoszy zajął się tą sprawą i wkrótce kilka gąsiorków stanęło na stole. Uradowały się na ten widok serca, i rycerze poczęli do siebie przepijać, coraz to na inne intencje wznosząc kielichy. — Na pohybel pludrakom, aby nam tu bochenków długo już nie łuszczyli! — rzekł pan Zagłoba — niech sobie szyszki w Szwecji żrą! — Za zdrowie majestatu: króla jegomości i królowej! — wzniósł Skrzetuski. — I tych, którzy wiernie przy majestacie stali! — dodał Wołodyjowski. — Zatem nasze zdrowie! — Zdrowie wuja! — huknął pan Roch. — Bóg zapłać! W ręce twoje, a wytrząśnij do dna w gębę... Jeszcze się Zagłoba nie ze wszystkim zestarzał! Mości panowie! abyśmy co prędzej tego jaźwca z jamy wykurzyli i pod Częstochowę ruszyć mogli! — Pod Częstochowę! — krzyknął Roch — Pannie Najświętszej w sukurs! — Pod Częstochowę! — zawołali wszyscy. — Skarbów jasnogórskich przed poganami bronić! — dodał Rzędzian. — Którzy symulują, że w Pana Jezusa wierzą, chcąc bezecność swą pokryć, a w rzeczy, jakem to już powiadał, do miesiąca jako psi wyją i na tym cała ich wiara polega. — I tacy to ręce na splendory jasnogórskie podnoszą! — W sednoś waszmość utrafił mówiąc o ich wierze — rzekł Wołodyjowski do Zagłoby — bo ja sam słyszałem, jak do miesiąca wyli. Powiadali później, że to ich luterskie psalmy, ale to pewna, że takie psalmy i psi śpiewają. — Jakże to? — rzekł pan Roch — samiż między nimi tacy synowie? — Nie masz innych! — rzekł z głębokim przekonaniem pan Zagłoba. — I król ich nie lepszy? — Król ich gorszy od wszystkich. On to tę wojnę podniósł umyślnie, aby mógł prawdziwej wierze do woli po kościołach bluźnić. Na to podniósł się pan Roch, mocno już podpiły, i rzekł: — Jeżeli tak, tedy jako mnie tu, waszmościowie, widzicie, jakem Kowalski! tak w pierwszej bitwie prosto na króla szwedzkiego skoczę! Choćby też stał w największej gęstwie, nic to! Moja śmierć albo jego!... a taki kopią się do niego złożę... Miejcie mnie waćpanowie za kpa, jeśli tego nie uczynię! To rzekłszy złożył pięść i chciał w stół grzmotnąć. Byłby przy tym potłukł szklenice, gąsiory i stół rozłupał, lecz pan Zagłoba skwapliwie go za garść uchwycił i w następujące ozwał się słowa: — Siadaj, Rochu, i daj spokój! Wiedz i o tym, że nie dopiero cię będziemy za kpa mieli, gdy tego nie uczynisz, ale dopiero cię za kpa przestaniemy mieć, jeżeli to uczynisz. Nie rozumiem też, jak się będziesz mógł kopią złożyć do króla szwedzkiego, w husarii nie służąc? — To się na poczet zdobędę i do kniazia Połubińskiego chorągwi się wpiszę. I ojciec mnie też wspomoże. — Ojciec Roch? — A jakże! — Niechże cię pierwej wspomoże, a teraz szkła nie rozbijaj, bo pierwszy bym ci za to głowę rozbił. O czymżeśmy to mówili, mościwi moi?... Aha! o Częstochowie... Luctus mnie stoczy, jeżeli w porę świętemu miejscu na ratunek nie przyjdziemy... Luctus mnie stoczy, mówię wam! A wszystko przez tego zdrajcę Radziwiłła i przez rację fizykę sapieżyńską. — Waćpan na wojewodę nic nie mów! Zacny pan! — ozwał się mały rycerz. — To czemu obydwiema połami Radziwiłła przykrywa, kiedy jednej byłoby dosyć? Blisko dziesięć tysięcy ludzi pod tą tam budą stoi, najgrzeczniejszej jazdy i piechoty. Niedługo w całej okolicy i sadze w kominach wyliżą, bo co było na kominach, to już zjedli. — Nam w racje starszych nie wchodzić, jeno słuchać! — Tobie nie wchodzić, panie Michale, ale nie mnie, bo mnie połowa dawnego radziwiłłowskiego wojska regimentarzem wybrała i byłbym już za dziesiątą granicę Carolusa Gustawa wyżenął, gdyby nie ona nieszczęsna modestia, która mi kazała buławę panu Sapieże w ręce włożyć. Niechże sobie ze swoim kunktatorstwem da spokój i niech patrzy, bym nie odebrał tego, com dał. — Jeno po napiciu się taki z waści rezolut — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — Tak powiadasz? Ano, to obaczysz! Dziś jeszcze pójdę między chorągwie i krzyknę: Mości panowie! komu wola ze mną pod Częstochowę iść, nie tu sobie łokcie i kolana o tykocińskie wapno wycierać, to proszę za mną! Kto mnie regimentarzem kreował, kto mnie władzę dawał, kto dufał, że co uczynię, to ku pożytkowi ojczyzny i wiary będzie, ten niech obok mnie stawa. Piękna rzecz zdrajców karać, ale stokroć piękniejsza Najświętszą Pannę, patronkę tej Korony i Matkę naszą, spod opresji i jarzma heretyckiego ratować. Tu pan Zagłoba, któremu już od niejakiego czasu opar unosił się z czupryny, zerwał się z miejsca, skoczył na ławę i począł krzyczeć, jakby znajdował się przed zebraniem: — Mości panowie! Kto katolik, kto Polak, kto nad Najświętszą Panną ma kompasję, za mną!... W sukurs Częstochowie! — Idę! — zawołał wstając Roch Kowalski. Zagłoba popatrzył chwilę na obecnych, a widząc zdumienie i milczące twarze zlazł z ławy i rzekł: — Nauczę ja Sapia rozumu!... Szelmą jestem, jeśli do jutra połowy wojska spod Tykocina nie zerwę i pod Częstochowę nie poprowadzę! — Dla Boga! Pomiarkuj się ojciec! — rzekł pan Jan Skrzetuski. — Szelmą jestem! mówię ci! — powtórzył pan Zagłoba. Oni zaś zlękli się, aby istotnie tego nie uczynił, bo mógł. W wielu chorągwiach były szemrania na tykocińską mitręgę, a ludzie istotnie zgrzytali zębami, myśląc o Częstochowie. Dość było iskrę na owe prochy rzucić, a cóż dopiero gdyby ją rzucił człek tak wzięty i takiej niezmiernej powagi rycerskiej jak Zagłoba. Przede wszystkim większa część wojsk sapieżyńskich składała się z nowo zaciężnych, a zatem do dyscypliny wojennej nieprzywykłych i do uczynków na własną rękę skorych, a ci poszliby niezawodnie pod Częstochowę za Zagłobą, jak jeden człowiek. Więc przelękli się tego przedsięwzięcia obaj Skrzetuscy, a Wołodyjowski zawołał: — Ledwie się wojska trochę największym trudem wojewodzińskim zebrało, ledwie jest jakowaś siła na obronę Rzeczypospolitej, a już czyjeś warcholstwo chce chorągwie rozrywać, do nieposłuszeństwa przywodzić. Siła by Radziwiłł zapłacił za takową radę, bo na jego młyn ta woda. Jak waćpanu nie wstyd gadać nawet o takiej imprezie! — Szelmą jestem, jeśli tego nie uczynię! — odparł Zagłoba. — Wuj tak uczyni! — dodał Roch Kowalski. — Cicho ty, koński łbie! — huknął na niego pan Michał. Pan Roch oczy wytrzeszczył, gębę zamknął i wyprostował się od razu. Wówczas Wołodyjowski zwrócił się do pana Zagłoby. — A ja szelmą jestem — rzekł — jeżeli jeden człowiek z mego pułku z waćpanem ruszy, a chcesz wojsko psować, tedy co powiem, że pierwszy na twoich wolentarzów uderzę! — Poganinie, Turku bezecny! — rzekł na to Zagłoba. — Jakże to? Na rycerzy Najświętszej Panny będziesz uderzał? Gotóweś? Dobrze! Znają cię! Myślicie waćpanowie, że jemu o wojsko albo dyscyplinę chodzi? Nie! Jeno Billewiczównę za murami tykocińskimi zwietrzył. Dla prywaty i dla swawoli nie zawahasz się najsłuszniejszej racji odstąpić! Rad byś na dziewczynę fyrkał i z nogi na nogę przestępywał, a jurzył się! Ale nic z tego! Moja głowa w tym, że tam cię lepsi ubiegą, choćby ten sam Kmicic, bo i on od ciebie nie gorszy. Wołodyjowski spojrzał na obecnych, biorąc ich na świadectwo, jaka mu się krzywda dzieje. Następnie namarszczył się, myśleli, że gniewem wybuchnie, ale że był także poprzednio podchmielił, więc nagle wpadł w rozczulenie. — Oto mi nagroda! — zawołał — od wyrostka ojczyźnie służę, szabli z garści nie popuszczam! Ni mi chaty, ni mi żony, ni dzieci, sam człek jako kopia do góry głową sterczy. Najzacniejsi o sobie myślą, a ja, prócz ran w skórze, nie miałem innej nagrody, za to mi jeszcze prywatę zadają, ledwie nie zdrajcą być mienią. To rzekłszy jął ronić łzy na żółte wąsiki, zaś pan Zagłoba zmiękł od razu i otworzywszy ręce zawołał: — Panie Michale! Srodzem cię ukrzywdził. Katu mnie oddać za to, żem takiego wypróbowanego przyjaciela spostponował! I padłszy sobie w objęcia poczęli się całować i do piersi wzajem przyciskać, za czym i pili dalej na zgodę, a gdy już żal znacznie im z serc wyparował, rzekł Wołodyjowski: — A nie będziesz wojska psował, swawoli wprowadzał, złego przykładu dawał? — Nie będę, panie Michale! dla ciebie to uczynię! — A da Bóg, Tykocina dostaniem, to co komu do tego, czego ja za murami szukam. Co kto sobie ma ze mnie dworować, hę? Uderzony tą kwestią, pan Zagłoba począł koniec wąsa do ust wkładać i zębami go przygryzać, na koniec rzekł: — Nie, panie Michale, kocham cię jako źrenicę oka, ale ty sobie tę Billewiczównę z głowy wybij. — A to czemu? — pytał zdziwiony pan Wołodyjowski. — Urodna jest, assentior! — rzekł Zagłoba — ale to persona okazała i żadnej nie masz między wami proporcji. Chybabyś jej na ramieniu siadał jako kanarek i cukier z gęby wydziobywał. Mogłaby cię takoż jako kobuza na rękawiczce nosić i na wszelkiego nieprzyjaciela puszczać, bo chociażeś mały, aleś instar szerszenia zjadliwy. — Już waćpan zaczynasz? — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — Kiedym zaczął, to pozwólże mi i dokończyć: jedna jest dla ciebie podwika jakoby stworzona, a to właśnie owa pestka... Jakże jej tam imię? Ta, z którą nieboszczyk Podbipięta miał się żenić? — Anusia Borzobohata-Krasieńska! — zakrzyknął pan Jan Skrzetuski. — Toćże to dawny afekt Michałowy!... — Czyste ziarnko gryczane, ale gładka była bestyjka jako kukiełka — rzekł mlaskając wargami pan Zagłoba. Tu pan Michał zaczął wzdychać raz po razu i powtarzać to, co zawsze powtarzał, gdy ktoś o Anusi wspomniał: — Co się z tym niebożątkiem dzieje?... Ba, ba! żeby się to ona znalazła! — Już byś jej z rąk nie puścił... I dobrze byś uczynił, bo przy twojej kochliwości, panie Michale, może ci się przytrafić, że cię pierwsza lepsza koza złapie i na kozła przemieni. Dalibóg, w życiu nie widziałem, żeby ktoś taki był na afekta łasy. Powinieneś się był kurkiem urodzić, śmiecie pod przyzbami rozgrzebywać i "ko, ko, ko!" na czubatki wołać. — Anusia! Anusia! — powtarzał rozmarzony pan Wołodyjowski. — Bóg by mi ją zesłał!... Ale może już jej na świecie zgoła nie masz albo też za mąż poszła i dzieci wodzi... — Co by miała iść! Zielona to jeszcze była rzepa, gdym ją widział, a potem choć i doszła, mogła się dotąd w stanie niewinności uchować. Po takim panu Longinie nijako jej było lada chłystka brać... Z drugiej też strony, w tych wojennych czasach mało kto o żeniaczce myśli. A pan Michał na to: — Waćpan jej dobrze nie znałeś. Dziw, jak zacna... Ale taką już miała naturę, że nikogo nie przepuściła, żeby mu zaraz serca nie przeszyć... Taką już ją Pan Bóg stworzył. Nawet niższego stanu ludzi nie omijała: exemplum ów medyk księżnej Gryzeldy, Włoszysko, który się w niej zakochał na umór. Może tam za niego już poszła i za morze ją wywiózł... — Nie powiadaj byle czego, panie Michale! — zawołał z oburzeniem pan Zagłoba. — Medyk, medyk... Zaś by szlachecka córka, z zacnej krwi, miała pójść za człeka tak podłej kondycji?... Raz ci to już mówiłem! nie może być! — I mnie samemu było na nią za to mruczno, bom sobie myślał: już też miary nie ma, skoro i procederników bałamuci. — Prorokuję ci, że ją jeszcze zobaczysz — rzekł pan Zagłoba. Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście pana Tokarzewicza, który przedtem w regimencie radziwiłłowskim służył, a po zdradzie hetmana wraz z innymi go odstąpił i teraz w pułku Oskierczynym chorągiew nosił. — Panie pułkowniku — rzekł do Wołodyjowskiego — będziem petardę podsadzać. — To już pan Oskierko gotów? — Jeszcze dziś w południe był gotów i nie chce czekać, bo noc obiecuje się ciemna. — To dobrze — rzekł Wołodyjowski — pójdziem obaczyć i ludziom też z muszkietami każę stanąć w gotowości, żeby zza bramy nie wypadli. Samże pan Oskierko będzie petardę podsadzał? — Tak jest... Własną osobą... Siła i ochotnika z nim idzie. — Pójdę i ja! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — I my! — zawołali dwaj Skrzetuscy. — Ot! szkoda, że stare oczy po ciemku nie widzą — ozwał się pan Zagłoba — bo pewnie bym wam samym iść nie dał... Ale cóż! gdy się jeno zmroczy, już ani szablą mi się nie złożyć... Po dniu, po dniu, przy słońcu, to tam stary lubi jeszcze ruszyć w pole. Dawajcie mi co najtęższych Szwedów, byle w południe! — Ja zaś pójdę — rzekł namyśliwszy się dzierżawca z Wąsoszy. — Gdy bramę wysadzą, pewnie wojsko hurmem do szturmu skoczy, a tam w zamku siła w sprzętach i klejnotach może być wszelakiej dobroci. I wyszli wszyscy, bo też się już mroczyło na dworze; został w kwaterze sam tylko pan Zagłoba, który przez chwilę nasłuchiwał, jako śnieg chrzęścił pod stopami odchodzących; potem zaś jął podnosić kolejno gąsiorki i patrzyć pod światło płonące na kominie, jeżeli się co jeszcze w którym zostało. Tamci zaś szli ku zamkowi w pomroce i wietrze, który wstał od strony północnej i dął coraz silniej, wył, huczał, niosąc ze sobą tumany rozbitego w proch śniegu. — Dobra noc do podsadzania petardy! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Ale i do wycieczki — odrzekł pan Skrzetuski. — Musimy mieć pilne oko i muszkietników gotowych. — Dałby Bóg — rzekł pan Tokarzewicz — żeby pod Częstochową była jeszcze większa zadymka. Zawszeć naszym w murach cieplej... Ale co by tam Szwedów na strażach pomarzło, to by pomarzło... Trastia ich maty mordowała! — Straszna noc! — rzekł pan Stanisław — słyszycie waćpanowie, jak wyje, jakoby Tatarzy do ataku powietrzem szli? — Albo jakby diabli requiem Radziwiłłowi śpiewali — dorzucił Wołodyjowski. Kategoria:Potop